Moore Than You Push
by JJ-Jefferu
Summary: Evelyn "Evee" Moore has been sent to live with her half-brother Sam in La Push, Washigton. Upon arriving things start to get interesting. She learns she has yet another brother and that it's more interesting than she expected.
1. Chapter 1

**JJ-Jefferu:** Hi there, I thought I would upload this. My sister wants to read it, and being 2000+ miles across the country from each other, it's easier to just do it this way. I have had this sitting on my laptop for a few months now, and had the idea floating around in my head for a period of time too. Just so you know Breaking Dawn does not exsist in this story, though there could be references.

_~!Author Note: I do not own Twilight, it belongs to Stephanie Myer, nor do I own anyone assoicated with, or the companies in general for WWE or TNA. I have borrowed the concept of the real life people and am using them for my own selfish creative needs. None of this is truth, it is all fictional.!~_

* * *

Walking through the crowded airport was a group of eight. They seemed to be in a hurry and were walking faster than the others. The two youngest in their group seemed the most reluctant of them for they were moving slower than the rest until a guy with mohawk grabbed the smaller of the two girls while another man grabbed the taller one.

"Come on Evee, you have to go. Sam would be very sad if you don't come." The one with the mohawk said to the girl he was dragging.

"But Shannon it's not fair. Why do I have to go spend my senior year with Sam, why can't I just stay here," Evee said to Shannon. Shannon just sighed.

"Because I am on the road far too much and you have been getting in a lot of trouble lately. If it wasn't for Matt then who knows where you would be," Shannon explains to his younger sister. The other girl was having a similar conversation with her older brother as well.

"I know this Shannon but why do I need to go across the country and to live with Sam none the less. I haven't seen him since I was a kid. I don't want to burden my brother," she spoke looking down. Shannon put a hand on her shoulder.

"You won't be burdening him. He wants you to stay with him. He wants to get to know his sister,"

* * *

~Seattle~ [Evelyn's Point of View]

Stepping off the plane in Seattle was a whole new experience for me. It had been several years since I had even been to Washington. The last time I was here I was 7 and meeting my other brother for the first time. I don't really care much to know my father he is someone I could care less about.

"Yo Evee," Adele's voice brings me out of my thoughts. I turn to her.

"Yeah Addy," I ask heading over to baggage claim.

"You ok," I shrug and pick up my suit case and readjust my shoulder bag.

"It's been so long. I don't think I'll recognize him," I pull out my cell phone and was about to dial my brother's number when I heard someone yelling my name. I look around and see two very huge looking guys running towards me and Adele.

"Evelyn," the rough voice I barely recognize as Sam's says as he pulls me into a hug.

"Holy shit Sam, you're huge," I say in awe pulling back from my brother.

"Well maybe you're just small. So this is your friend Adele who is staying with us until your graduation," Sam says turning his attention towards Adele. I nod.

"Addy this is my brother Sam Uley. Sam this is Adele Orton my best friend," I say introducing the two.

"Really Evee just forget all about me why don't you," the person beside Sam says. I look at him very closely and then my eyes widen.

"EMBRY," I hug my best friend from my visit 10 years ago. Sam and Embry laugh as I pull back.

"I guess this is Embry, Addy. Embry Call meet Adele Orton my best friend since forever," I introduce the two of them. "Can we please leave, I hate airports and I was embarrassed in the last one I was in," I say walking away from the three.

~!

The trip from Seattle to La Push was quite informative. Apparently Embry is also another child sired by my father, thus making us half-siblings, meaning I have 3 over protective brothers. Though Embry and I are the same age, just shows how much of a father, my real dad was. Not only did he cheat on Sam's mom, but mine as well. So the next time I see my sperm donor I think I'm decking him.

"This is horrible Sam," I grumble as Sam turns onto a dirt path just off the main road.

"How so Evelyn," Sam asks looking up at me in the rearview mirror. My eyes shift over to Embry who is sleeping beside me in the back of the truck. Adele was just laughing at me, she understands what it's like having an over protective big brother.

"Embry is going to deck someone just for looking at me wrong," Sam laughs and shakes his head.

"He will be more controlled than that, or else he will have to pull double shifts down at the garage," Sam says. Something about that statement seemed a bit off. I knew most of the boys that Sam was mentoring worked for him, but it still seemed like there was more to the picture. "Oh I almost forgot there's a bonfire tonight. Billy Black is telling the legends. I remember how much you used to love them." Sam says pulling up into a drive way, which I would assume is his house.

"I don't know Sam, we just got here can't we-," Adele cuts me off.

"That sounds like a great thing to do," Adele says looking back at me giving me a look that meant not to argue. She was always curious about the legends.

"Can't I just stay home?" I plead getting out of the truck and slamming the truck door.

"Come on Evee you need to get out. This is supposed to be a fresh start for you," Sam says looking me in the eye. I sigh knowing he's right. Shannon left no detail out in the part of the reasoning behind my stay. Junior year I fell in with a bad crowd, Shannon was always working or not home and I was needy for attention. Had it not been for both Matt and Adele who knows where I might have ended up.

Two hours later I was rubbing the sleep from my eyes. The Jet Lag from North Carolina to Washington was horrible no sooner had I unpacked my suit case was I falling onto the bottom bunk dead to the word. Knocking on my door pulled me from thoughts. Groaning I got up off the bottom bunk and slowly made my way to the door. Just as I was about to open the door it slams open and hits me in the face. I fall backwards onto my butt holding my nose. I felt blood gushing from my nose.

"Oh shit, I'm so sorry Evee," came a husky voice. I looked up from the floor and into a pair of brown almost black eyes. I raise a brow. Did all the younger members of the tribe take steroids? So far they all could pass for brothers. So there was no way of telling who this was, though I could cross out Embry because he took Adele sightseeing while I napped and Sam well I know what my brother looked like.

"I think you broke my nose," I whimpered out.

"Shit," he whispers. "SAM," he yells for my big brother. I hear footsteps running up the stairs.

"What is it Jake?" Sam asked stepping into the room. Oh so it was Jake, woah did he look different from the same boy I remembered. "What the hell happened to her Jacob," Sam asks noticing me sitting on the floor holding my nose.

"It was an accident. I didn't know she was behind the door I thought she still might be sleeping so I opened the door and it hit her in the face. Possibly breaking her nose," Jacob explains. Sam comes to my side and tilts my head back.

"Does it hurt," Sam asks.

"No shit," I mumble out.

"Watch your language," I rolled my eyes at this. "Now lower your hands and lean your head forward," I do as asked. The next thing I know Sam placed one of his hands on my nose and then crunch it was back in place.

"MOTHER FUCKER,"

* * *

**JJ-Jefferu:** I hope you enjoyed this chapter and would like feedback. Also if you catch any errors that I missed will you please inform me?


	2. Chapter 2

**JJ-Jefferu: **Um hi there. This is becoming a pattern when I've updated today. I'm not sure when the next update will be. I haven't worked on chapter 3 so..This story is more of a thought that rattled in my head. I hope to finish it one day. This is more for my sisters reading than anyone else so…Enjoy

* * *

"I'm so sorry," Jacob kept apologizing while we were walking down to First Beach.

"Jacob, I get it your sorry. Accidents happen every five seconds somewhere in the world. I'll live," I growl out as we finally reach the beach. It was now dark and the fire was going. Jacob went to open his mouth again, most likely to apologize, I spot Adele and Embry and sprint away from Jacob towards them. When I reach them I jump onto Embrys back.

"Embry please save me," I mumble into his neck where I hide my head. Laughter erupts and I freeze. I totally forgot to check on who else was there. I look up and see two people standing in front of Embry and Adele. They looked just like Sam, Embry, and Jacob expect again there were slight differences. One of them was smaller compared to the other. My eyes locked with the bigger and older looking of the two and I couldn't look away. I feel Embry growling and it breaks my staring contest with the guy. I look at Embry's face and see it's directed towards the guy I was just staring at. "Em," I whisper as he started to shake.

"EVELYN GET AWAY FROM EMBRY," I hear Sam say. I shake my head.

"No I have no idea what caused this and I intend to put a stop to it," I say back. I jump off Embry's back and then walk in front of him. He had his teeth bared and looked like he could kill. I got up on my tippy toes, Embry was over 6 feet tall and I was only 5 feet 4 inches, and grab his face forcing him to look at me. "Calm down Em, I don't know what the problem is but whatever it is it's not worth it," Embry stops shaking and looks at me. He instantly becomes calmer.

"I'm sorry. So what do you need saving from?" Embry asks. I look past Embry and see Jacob. Our eyes lock and he starts coming towards me.

"Jake," I mumble, ducking behind the guy across from Embry.

"Why are you hiding from Jake?" Embry asks confused.

"He won't stop apologizing to me," I say watching for him.

"What did he do," the rough voice of the guy I'm hiding behind asks. I look up at him and we get into a staring contest again.

"Paul," Jake's voice causes Paul to look away. I look at Jacob who is looking at Paul.

"Yes Jake," Paul replies.

"Can you ask Evee to come out from behind you? I need to talk to her," Jacob asks looking from Paul to me. Paul looks down at me. I shake my head.

"No can do. Looks like she doesn't want to and I won't force her to do something she doesn't want to," Paul says. Jacob sighs as he steps closer to us.

"I am sorry I broke your nose," Jacob apologizes for the 200th time in the past hour. I feel Paul start shaking. What is up with everybody and shaking?

"You did what?" Paul growls out stepping closer to Jacob. I was starting to get a bit scared. He was shaking far worse than Embry had been.

"It was an accident," I whimper out, a bit scared that Paul was suddenly going to turn and attack me. I backed away from Paul. He looks back at me and sees me scared. His face softens and he stops shaking.

"Paul go take a walk and calm down," my older brother's voice cuts through the silence. Paul just nods and takes off towards the woods. Sam comes over to me.

"Don't mind Paul, he has a short temper," the younger looking one said. I turned to him and smiled slightly.

"Yes but I bet you it has nothing on Addy's older brothers temper. Damn I am always getting in trouble with Addy, even when I had nothing to do with it," I explain. I hold my hand out to him. "Evelyn Nicole Moore-Uley, but most people call me Evee," he takes my hand.

"Seth Clearwater," he introduces. I think back. That name sounded so familiar but I couldn't place it.

"So sleepy head how was _my_ bed?" Adele asks stepping over towards me. I shrug, it was defiantly not my bed back home but it was nice. I pull my hoodie closer to me. Though it was the end of the summer, nights were kind of cold and while I kept on my shorts I had been wearing since I left North Carolina, I opted to wear a hoodie. Adele had worn pants and a long sleeved shirt the whole day so that was nothing new.

"It was ok. Nothing like my bed back home but it was nice," I say. Before anyone else could open their mouths to speak "We Are One" begins playing. I laugh and dig into my hoodie pocket for my cell phone. "Hello," I answer.

"EVEE," I hear a choirs' of shouts. I flinch away from the phone.

"Why am I on speaker phone?" I groan into the phone.

"Because Justin here is being emo and we don't know what to do," Wade said. I laugh.

"Aww he misses his Deli Sandwich," I tease into the phone and promptly get smacked.

"Yes we believe that is the cause of his emo-ness," Health says. I laugh.

"Well how about he talks to her? I know she left her phone at my brother's place back in North Carolina so he can talk to her on mine. I mean if that will make you feel better Justin," I ask. Adele quickly snatches my phone and walks off further down the beach to talk to her boyfriend. I shake my head.

"So who was that?" Jacob asks as we head over to the fire.

"Um do any of you watch wrestling? Like WWE or TNA?" I ask the collective group. Though Sam knows this, everyone else doesn't.

"Sometimes," Seth says.

"No TV," Quil says, or at least I think it was Quil.

"Same as Seth only sometimes I don't have a TV either," Embry says.

"All the time," Jacob says. I look at Sam and Emily they nod. Oh wait they know.

"Never liked it," a smaller girl says, the guy sitting beside her nods.

"When I can," he replies. "I'm Jared and this is Kim," he introduces.

"Evelyn Moore-Uley, but call me Evee," I say. I look around to see if anyone else hadn't said anything. Paul walked up beside me and shook his head.

"Not since I was a kid,"

"Well my older brother and his best friends are wrestlers," I say.

"No way," Jacob and Seth say at the same time. I laugh.

"Yes way. My brother is Shannon Moore and his best friends are the Hardy's. It was actually through wrestling how I met Addy, her older brother is a wrestler too. And let me tell you he is a big softy when it comes to Addy or me, but he is strict too. Anyway as for Jacob's question the person or rather people who called were the Nexus, the terror of the WWE currently," I explain. Everyone around the fire was staring at me in shock, excluding Sam and Emily.

"So Adele is dating one of them?" Embry asks. I nod.

"Justin Gabriel, he has a list of people who will beat his ass if he hurts Addy."

* * *

**JJ-Jefferu:** So how did you like the second chapter? Let me know?


End file.
